The River's Path
by Eryndil
Summary: A series of short ficlets inspired by pictures from various episodes of Doctor Who, each one dealing with a different point in River's life. Chapters one and two posted - looking at the early years of Melody Pond.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The River's Path

**Characters:** River Song (Melody Pond)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> spoilers for episodes up to AGMGTW  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Melody dreams of three strangers  
><strong>AN:**This will be a series of short fics inspired by pictures from various episodes of Doctor Who, each one dealing with a different point in River's life. Unfortunately, the pictures can't be posted here but they can be seen on my LiveJournal, under the name Eryndil_Pethdan.

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and all related characters, settings and trademarks are the property of the BBC. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is my own invention and is intended for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any profit from its publication here or elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sometimes in her sleep she saw images of strange people and heard them speaking to her. The one that she saw most often was a woman dressed in white with hair that glowed as if it was made of fire. The woman was soft and comforting and she smelled nice. When she smiled, Melody felt happy. Nobody ever smiled at her that way when she was awake.

There was a man in her dreams too. She would hear him speaking in a voice that was strong and yet kind. He held her close and she knew that no-one could hurt her. He wore strange clothes that her subconscious mind – schooled in all forms of warfare – told her was some sort of armour. He must be a soldier but he was gentle, unlike any of the soldiers that she knew.

Then there was the other one. He was harder for her to see, as if he was hidden in shadow. She could only catch glimpses of him – a fall of dark hair, an odd bow at his neck – but something about him felt familiar, as if she knew him well. And, strangest of all, this man seemed to understand what she was saying, when no-one else did.

Too soon, she would wake – to Madame Kovarian and her lessons. She would spend every waking moment learning about the Doctor – how he had destroyed worlds, why she should hate him, what his weaknesses were, how to bring him down. In the harsh light of day, her dreams would fade and she would forget what she had seen in her sleep.

But somewhere, in a dark corner of her mind, lived the memory of those three unknown people: the flame-haired woman who comforted her; the gentle warrior who made her feel safe; and the mysterious man who understood her.

One day, she would find them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The River's Path

**Characters:** River Song (Melody Pond)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> spoilers for episodes up to AGMGTW  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was coming to get her  
><strong>AN:**This will be a series of short fics inspired by pictures from various episodes of Doctor Who, each one dealing with a different point in River's life. Unfortunately, the pictures can't be posted here but they can be seen on my LiveJournal, under the name Eryndil_Pethdan.

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and all related characters, settings and trademarks are the property of the BBC. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is my own invention and is intended for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any profit from its publication here or elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was coming to get her.

She could hear the heavy footsteps in the corridor and she knew that the spaceman was coming for her. Terrifying images flooded her mind as the sound called forth fragments of memories - an alien machine, mysterious hooded figures, a dark haired woman in an eyepatch… and _it_. The spaceman.

The footsteps were coming closer and part of her wanted to fight. She knew that she had been trained in numerous combat techniques, although she couldn't remember who had taught her, or why. The other part of her wanted to run and hide like any other child of her age would do.

But it would make no difference in the end. _They_ would find her as they always did, they would trap her in the suit, terrified and disoriented, and perform their experiments, testing for… for what? A word came into her head but she didn't know what it meant. _Compatibility... _yes, they were testing for compatibility.

Perhaps she should try running. _Maybe they won't find me,_ she told herself in desperation. She turned to flee but was frozen in place by the sound of a familiar voice echoing from the corridors.

"Melody, come here."

Her eyes squeezed shut as more images invaded her thoughts and she knew there would be no escape. It was her, the eyepatch woman. A name floated at the back of her thoughts, just out of reach. Madame something... Ka... Ko... She couldn't quite remember.

The voice came again, soft and terrifying.

"Come along now, Melody. It's time for your check up. The doctor needs to examine you."

The doctor...

Her eyes flew open again and she felt something click in her mind, like a switch being turned on. It was all _his_ fault. All the terrible things that had happened to her were because of _him_.

The knowledge was so certain that she didn't stop to think where it came from. She just knew that it was the truth. This doctor was the one who had made her suffer and if she ever got out of this place - no, _when_ she got out - she would find him. And then she would destroy him.

She didn't try to run any more, she just stood and waited. And as she watched the suit reaching out for her, she heard that name over and over in her mind.

_The Doctor, The Doctor, The Doctor_


End file.
